Underneath It All
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Five long years have passed since Himawari Yonaka had left Namimori and Sawada Tsunayoshi became the Vongola Decimo. The one thing that had not changed in those five years was they still thought about each other. But now she's back in his life.
1. Five Years Later

**A cross-dressing girl, going by the name of "Genji", came to Namimori, Nihon (Japan), seeking Kozato Enma to fulfil a promise she made to him when they were children, and to get him to fulfil his promise to her. Thinking she was a guy, he turns her down. However, not only does she start to develop feelings for Tsuna, and he for her, who he thinks at the time is a guy, but her ex-boyfriend, Xanxus, comes back. So while she is bedridden, sent to the hospital by Hibari, because of a challenge from Gokudera, Xanxus taunts her, one moment more concerned with getting her back, the next he's more concerned with keeping her from Tsuna. The two boys were told the truth, by Xanxus, in the cruelest of ways, ostracizing her from everyone, and she leaves, not heard from for five years._~Xo,Xo, by Deida._**

* * *

Five long years have passed since Himawari Yonaka had left Namimori and Sawada Tsunayoshi became the Vongola Decimo. She had grown considerably, no longer hiding her gender, and he had settled in Italy, his mother under the impression he had been accepted into a special school that would have a job waiting when he graduated. Yonaka had gotten over Enma and experienced life while retaining her innocence, and he had dated Kyoko, also keeping his innocence, for about three years before breaking up with her in mutual agreement. But the one thing that had not changed in those five years was they still thought about each other. True, it had not ended well the last time they saw each other, but nothing changed about the way they felt for each other, not that they knew that.

True to her word, Yonaka, a globe-trotting assassin, flew to Italy from her latest job to meet with Tsuna and the others. However, wanting to surprise him, she met up with Hibari first, and together they planed for her to show up in Tsuna's office after work one night, in a mildly sleazy way.

She was impressed with the way things looked inside the mansion, both in the residents and the building. Tall, handsome, and fit, all of the structures glittered warmly like their current owner. The wall sconces, hung every few feet, were soft like Tsuna's eyes, and the rectangular windows between them on the opposite reflected the green gardens and jeweled flowers. Painted doors of purple cherry-wood were sprinkled here and there, silver handles branded with the Vongola crest.

"The herbivore should be back soon," Hibari led her to Tsuna's office, only becuase he felt vaugely bad for putting her in the hospital five years ago.

She smiled at him, "Thank-you, Hibari-sama."

"Hn," He grunted, opening a door for her.

She stepped inside in awe, this room so mind-numbingly splendid, "This place is so beautiful..."

He looked around, unimpressed, "I'll be going now."

She nodded vaguely in his direction. He departed, annoyed like always, but a bit less so. Yonaka set her bag down by the door and looked around the room, smiling at Tsuna's homey-touches. She knew she didn't have a whole lot of time, so she had to quickly decide how to position herself. She could be sitting in front of his desk, but that way she might not get the best view of him and she might get mistaken for someone else. Or, she could sit on his desk, which has an entire slew of pros and cons. Deeming it worth the cons, Yonaka sat on the edge of his desk, facing the door with her legs crossed and her dress properly in place. Not a second after she had sat down, the door opened and Tsuna came into his office, grumbling about his Mist Guardian.

"Mukuro and his-Can I help you?" He froze in place and looked at Yonaka, slightly startled by her.

She frowned and slid of his desk, careful to avoid displacing anything, "You probably don't remember me, but we met once before, just before you became official."

He didn't even have to think about it, "Genji?"

She chuckled, "Himawari Yonaka. I go by my real name, and my real sex now."

"You look great," Tsuna put his foot in his mouth, saying more than he had meant to.

"Not hard to believe, considering the last time you saw me I had a busted lip, a black eye, bandages, and a sling on," She cringed at the terrible memories, "But the hair extensions don't hurt, do they?"

He smiled, not sure what to say to that, "So, how have you been?"

"Lately, I've been good. Just working, you know? You?" She wanted to tell him he looked good too, but she wasn't sure how.

He walked closer to her, sitting down at his desk to set the paperwork in his arms where she had just been sitting not moments before, "Busy. So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh!" She was a tad offended, "This is a social visit."

He quickly moved to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I just thought that after what happened...Never mind, I'm really happy to see you."

She smirked, "I hope you don't say that to all the girls."

He laughed nervously, in a 'what-other-girls' way, "Just the one that counts. Ones."

She was taken aback, "So, you don't hate me for what happened?"

"I'm shocked that you and Xanxus had something, and I'm upset that you lied about the basics of who you are, but most of all, I am disgusted with myself, at the way I left you. You were right, nothing did change about the way we felt, or at least how I feel," Being with Kyoko really helped Tsuna learn how to talk to girls.

She blushed, "Well, I hated myself for allowing that to happen. And, no, nothing changed for me either."

They smiled shyly at each other, hearts pounding in their heads, palms sweating profusely. Yonaka, not expecting in her wildest fantasies to be forgiven, was giddy inside to know that they had a chance. Tsuna, always regretting how the situation was handled, was thrilled that he had another chance. In perfect harmony, they reached behind their heads and laughed nervously. That caused them to laugh louder.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera plunged head-long into the room, panicked at the laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey. Its nice to see you again, Gokudera-san," Yonaka held out her hand to shake his.

He looked at her, not seeing how he knew her, "That annoying sentence seems familiar. Who the hell are you woman?"

Tsuna intervened, "Gokudera-kun, it's Yonaka-chan. You remember, Genji?"

He snapped his fingers, "The one the Juudaime has been pinning for?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, "That's-"

"Hm, so you've really missed me that much? I'd be lying if I didn't say the same," It was unclear if she meant it or if she was only saying that to be nice, but Tsuna was fairly sure it was a bit of both.

"You seem like such a lady now, Himawari," Reborn, not a day older than he was five years ago, said suddenly from his student's hair, "But how ladylike are you?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna scolded.

He smirked at his student's reaction, "Have you confessed to her yet?"

Tsuna could just kill Reborn, "That's my business!"

"If you marry her and she joins the family, it's our business," Reborn acted all innocent, blinking cutely.

"Uh, that's a bit fast to talk about something like that," Yonaka read Tsuna's mind.

Gokudera shook his silver head, "No, Reborn-sama's right. Juudaime, if my calculations are correct, based on how long you thought about her, and how often, multiplied by how nervous you two are, divided by-"

"What's going on in here?" Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, walked into the room, upbeat as always.

"Gokudera's calculating the likelihood of Tsuna marrying this woman," Reborn answered as if it were the weather under discussion, not a possible canidate for the wife of the boss.

"-And add the sexual chemistry...The chances of the Juudaime marrying," He paused, forgetting Yonaka's name.

She was amazed that this was happening, "Yonaka."

"The chances of Yonaka-san and Juudaime getting married are over ninety-one percent, and the chances of them staying together are over sixty-three." He was sure his math was correct.

Yamamoto started to laugh, "Hey Gokudera, can you tell me my fortune as well?"

As they started to fight, Yonaka took her opportunity to leave. She grabbed her bag from the floor next to the door and smiled at Tsuna, "It's getting late, I should probably go."

"I'll walk you out," He insisted.

She nodded, stepping around the two guardians, "I'd like that."

He had planed on apologizing to her, but an awkward silence hung over their heads. All, expect from the chirping of crickets and the romantic bellow of wind, was still. The garden easily could have been an artistic backdrop, the entire mansion a shadow, and the moon a mere light bulb in the night sky. Both anxiously gulped for air, hoping that the other would speak first.

Not noticing what he was doing, Tsuna grabbed Yonaka's hands, "Yonaka-chan, I...I was wondering if you had a place to stay?"

Not for the first time, he disappointed her, "Oh...No, not yet. I just flew in, so-"

"Would you like to stay here? We have more than enough room for you if you want," Nothing he wanted to say came out, "If not, I'd like to make sure that you have a room before I leave."

"That's...that's very kind of you. I think that I'll take you up on your second offer though," She was not stupid anymore, she knew what it meant to stay with him, "Thank-you."

So they walked casually, as casually as a pair of stiff and scared mafiosi could, to a plaza. The particular plaza was practical in many reasons: It was close to the Vongola mansion, it rented for any duration of time, it was nice, had good rules, was reasonably sized, and it was full of Vongola-friendly people, both citizens and mafiosi alike. Seeing Tsuna approaching, the girl who ran the place, Anna, ran over to greet him, and his female companion.

"Hello, sir! Ma'am! How many I assist you?" She was pretty plain and a little on the pregnant side, with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Anna, this woman would like to rent a place from you. Are there any openings?" Tsuna asked her brightly.

She grinned, glowing with baby, "Of course! Actually, a place just opened up a few hours ago. Please, follow me."

"Anna," Tsuna laughed, "You can drop the business talk with me."

Suddenly, she changed a great deal. Her sunny personalty, obviously for the customers, was replaced with a cold, yet soft demeanor, much like Hibari when addressing Hibird or another small animal.

"When is my husband going to have an off day? Maybe this one could take over for a while?" She pointed at Yonaka, "But I know, 'Hibari is a Guardian'."

"Hibari-sama is your husband?" Yonaka was mortified to see that there was female version of Hibari, and that he was married to her.

"Three years, come August," She shrugged and turned back to Tsuna, "So, about that vacation?"

He smiled kindly, "Actually, I was planing on keeping this a secret for another week, but I'm actually throwing a masquerade ball for Mukuro's birthday. Maybe you two could just slip out for awhile after the party? I mean, who could stop you two?"

Anna nodded excited and rushed them into the empty room, "I'll get the paperwork to you tomorrow!"

"Hm, she seems nice. But I never would have guessed that Hibari-sama was married!" Yonaka set her stuff on an orange armchair and looked at Tsuna.

"Actually, they want all of us married before too long, to continue the Vongola. That's not what it sounds like!" He was worried that she would take it the wrong way.

"Good luck. I think that a sweet guy like you should have no problem finding a wife, but some of your Guardians...let's just say I wouldn't expect a wedding invitation anytime soon." She looked at him, not meaning to offend, "I mean-"

"It's true," Tsuna laughed, thinking of something in particular, "But, who knows? Well, I think that I should let you get settled, so good night."

"Good night," She sighed, looking out the window at the terrace before looking quickly at Tsuna, who was still standing in the room, "Here, I'll show you out."

He nodded mutely and was lead to the door, "Go to the ball with me?"

She blinked at him and smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

He nodded, very red in the face, "I am."

"Alright, it's a date. Until then, why don't you come over tomorrow? Let's have fun!" She was rapidly turning the same brick-red as Tsuna.

"Tommorow. When?" He was somehow able to remember to ask.

She thought about it for a minute, "Lunch?"

He nodded, "So twelve-ish?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Tomorrow."

He laughed as the door was closed on his face. He had a date with Yonaka tomorrow! He could hardly wait! She was just as stoked as he was, mentally counting the moments until lunchtime, tomorrow.

* * *

Mawahahahahawa! I told you that "Xo, Xo" would have a sequel! So, what now? You'll review, that's what!


	2. First

Himawari Yonaka danced around in place, overjoyed that Tsuna would be seeing her tomorrow, on a date! This would be her first real date, and that worried her. What normally happened on dates? What should she say or not say? What would be appropriate? Oh, the stress would be the end of her! Luckily, she wasn't really the only one panicking. Tsuna was petrified, wondering what to do. Sure, he had been on dates with Kyoko, but this wasn't Kyoko, this was Yonaka. Yonaka didn't need to be protected as much, though he would never dream of protecting her any less. She was just a different breed of girl than Kyoko was, and Tsuna wasn't sure why he felt that way, though he suspected that it had more to do with liking her, as opposed to thinking of her more as a guy.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was twelve. All morning long, Tsuna had wondered about when he could exactly go over for his date, and Yonaka spent her morning tormenting herself about when he'd arrive. Deciding to just head over five minutes before twelve, Tsuna arrived about a minute after. Yonaka, who had signed a lease for her room, renting it for six months, was waiting for him just outside the building in a white sundress.

"Tsuna-kun!" She waved and strolled over to him, "So, I really don't have much of a plan, so is there anything you want to do?"

He blinked, shook his his slightly less poofy head, and laughed at her, "You're not the planing type, are you?"

She shrugged, pulling from her dress, and putting on a pair of small, circular sunglasses, "I only think when I work."

He smiled coyly at her, not meaning to, "Good thing you work alot."

Yonaka laughed sarcastically, "Ha-ha. So, anything come to mind yet?"

He looked around the plaza, seeing almost every type of activity, from name-brand and bargain shopping to seeing all the gorgeous sights Italy has to offer, gun-less paintball, megalpex movie theaters galore that played movies in every language, dancing and art of all forms and varieties, arcades that offered next to every game, and dojos in every major style. There was Japanese flower-arranging and racing from real cars to go-carts, swimming for either leisure or sport, and restaurants that served cuisine from all walks of life. A small, secluded beach wasn't too far from the Vongola mansion.

"What are you into? I'm not very athletic, but I'll try for you," He blushed, adding more than he had intended.

She smiled bashfully, "I get enough sport from my work, and I train often, so anything is fun. I just want to spend time with you."

Tsuna nodded, "Well, it is lunch. Are you hungry?"

As if to answer, her stomach growled intrusively, demanding to be fed, "Starving."

"What do you want to eat?" He asked politely.

"What would you like?" She asked, not unkindly.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep talking like this," He laughed softly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you pick?"

Yonaka nodded, and she grabbed his hand, acting like it was nothing big. They both were bright pink as she led him into a small restaurant with a smiling cow stenciled on the window. Knowing Italian fluently, and going to this place often with her parents as a child, she knew that steak, her favorite food, was the hose specialty. In fact, she used to go so often, the employees all knew her well and treated her like one of their own.

"Yonaka! It's beena foreva!" The owner, a portly balding man with a curly black beard, nearly sang at the sight of her, "And who's a this? Oh! Pardon me, Signore Sawada, I didn't knowa you a knew our little bella!"

"Singore Guinoe," Tsuna, still learning Italian, spoke in choppy blocks, "I would apprieate it if you would call me Tsuna."

"Ah! Tsuna! And what would you want with our Yonaka?" Signora Kathrine Guinoe, the wife of Paulo, the owner, wrapped her arms protectively around Yonaka, "We're like this girl's parents! Any other time, we'd be considerate and let you do as you please, but not with her."

"Aie, mama," Yonaka called Katherine that ever since she could remember, "Please, don't harass my date, he's important to me."

So Tsuna couldn't keep up, Kathrine began to speak in very rapid Italian, "My child, you are very precious to us, and we won't stand for some gangster pushing you around!"

"He's not!" Yonaka suddenly regretted taking Tsuna in with her.

"And how can you be sure?" Paulo demanded, placing two plates on the table, steak steaming, burning hungry noses.

"I'm her boyfriend," They had underestimated Tsuna grasp on their language, "Right?"

Yonaka died on the spot, soul raising up to heaven, "What he said..."

Pandemonium ensued. Starving to death, but too distracted to eat, Yonaka fell to the floor, a stupid fool who was too nervous to eat all of last night and that day. Tsuna caught her just in time, giving her water to revive her so she could eat. Katherine and Paulo watched Tsuna apprehensively as he revived Yonaka. Hearing the commotion, their real children, the cooks and other employees, ran into the dinning hall to watch as well, rooting for the safety of their "sister". The customers had been driven out during the argument, so the place was otherwise empty.

"Hmmm, delicious!" Yonaka beamed, glared at by everyone, "What?"

"Stupid! You need to eat!" Isabella, the closest in age to Yonaka, smacked the back of her head and walked back into the kitchen.

After that, everything was fine. Customers returned, the owners were overly gratefully to Tsuna, telling him to marry Yonaka soon, though nothing was said to her. He, already full from a lunch that Gokudera forced him to eat, took a bite every now and again while Yonaka stuffed her face, putting Lambo to shame.

"Sorry," She aplpogized as they walked out of the resturant, "For all of that."

"No, it's fine. They love you, and it was interesting seeing a woman eating more than her weight in meat," Tsuna was fascinated by how she didn't look any different than when they went in.

"I eat a balanced diet, but once in a while, I'll eat like mad one day. And I train my ass off every single day. But my genes and metabolism don't hurt. But that's not important right now. The thing I want to know, is why you ate when you were full?" She asked because she wanted him to know that she was paying him attention.

"To be polite," He answered simply, "So, what now?"

"Something dirty..." She looked around, most of this stuff new, "How about we play some ball?"

Tsuna followed her to the gun-less paintball. It was a small indoor field, wooden targets splattered blue, yellow, green, red, and orange, polychromatic hay, feathers that came from pillows, and Styrofoam packing peanuts scattered carelessly by bored employees. The place was so cramped, only one group could participate at a time, groups consisting of two to five people.

"Is this alright? It's athletic for me to burn off that meal, but there are plenty of places for you to hide if you don't want to run around," She paid the man at the front counter as he gave her two goggles, two protective suits, and two bags of a hundred paint-filled balloons.

"Rooms' 'round 'here," He pointed at two changing rooms, one of which a a green light over it, the other red, "Doors don' lock 'round 'ere, 'ence the lights. Red means occupied, green no'."

"Thanks!" She jumped and turned to the unocupied room, "I'll change first."

Tsuna nodded and stood in front of the curtain, "I'll be here."

She nodded and turned into the room, closing the curtain behind her, "No peeking!"

Tsuna was that kind of guy, and they both knew it, "I'm not-"

"I know. It just had to be said," She laughed, "Hey, can you please come in here for a second?"

He nearly fainted, "Why?"

She was quiet for a moment before answering, "I'm stuck."

"Huh?" Tsuna entered the room and saw what she meant.

Her hair extensions had got caught on the zipper, and it was stuck in limbo, between her head and her front. He walked over to help her out, and he slipped on her dress, pulling the hair free from the zipper, but accidentally unzipping the over-sized suit at the same time, causing it to fall off, leaving Yonaka there in her underwear. Seeing the lavender bra and underwear, he got a very bad bloody nose. Thinking that he had hit his head, she ignored her partial nudity to bend over him and tend to him, but slipping in the blood, she landed on him. Her first kiss, stolen by a puddle of blood and a dress.

Yonaka blinked slowly, but she did not get off of Tsuna, "Did you you mean it? When you said you were my boyfriend, did you mean it?"

Tsuna looked at her, not moving, "Maybe we should talk about this when you have clothes on?"

She shook her head, "Did you mean it?'

He sighed and twisted his head so he didn't have to look at her, "Yes."

"Eeeee!" She hugged him, "Sorry..."

He smiled sideways at her, "How about those clothes?"

To prevent an erection, Tsuna gently pushed her off and rushed out of the changing room without looking back. She put the suit back on, after removing the extensions, and replayed the scene in her mind, from an observers point-of-view, not a participant. She was ashamed of herself for not even trying to cover up, because that made her look like such a whore, and if she didn't even kiss until she was twenty, then clearly she was not. Ew, the thought made her cringe, acting like that in front of Tsuna, and on their first date too! What a poor impression to make! But really, Tsuna didn't see it that way. He only saw a woman worried about someone she cared very much for, putting his safety over all else. He saw her real intentions, and he admired that about her, making him like her even further.

So, after they had changed and entered the paintball arena, it was war! Ok, not war, but it was still a battle.

"Tsuna, how about a bet? The winner decides on the terms, and the loser has to obey," Yonaka smirked, sure she would win.

"Well, we are old enough, so, deal," Tsuna had no intentions of winning, but he agreed nonetheless.

She suspected as much, "If you agree, no taking it easy on me!"

"I won't go all out," He was refusing to harm her.

"I don't want you to beat me to death like an enemy, I just want a friendly game were we try to win," She shrugged, acting like what she wanted was no big deal.

He nodded, agreeing. She smiled at him and walked over to shake on it. He grabbed her hand firmly and shook. At the same time, she had reached into her bag and pulled out a blue "paintball", dropping it on his head. He, still holding her hand, pulled her into his arms and dropped a orange paint filled balloon on her head in return. She laughed, knocking them both to the ground, and dropped several balloons on them both. He rolled from under her and pinned her down, kissing her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and dropped the entire contents of her bag over his head, half the paint running down over her.

"You fight dirty," Tsuna acuesed, sitting up.

She smiled, pulling him back down, "I never said anything about a clean fight, did I? I only said I wanted a fair fight."

The disgruntled employee waddled back out to them, "Time's up."

* * *

They changed back into their normal clothes and sat at a cafe, snacking on strawberry-flavored shaved ice. They both were earning several glances, drenched in paint that would take weeks to get off. But they didn't notice.

"I had fun," Tsuna said, "Even if you did cheat."

She blinked her eyes sweetly, "Me? I would never! But about our bet, we never did establish what would consist of a win, did we?"

"No, but you struck first, and you used all of your weapons," Tsuna still didn't care who won.

"But you fought fair, and you conserved your ammo," She put her hand on his, "I think we'll call it a draw."

* * *

Some date, huh? I got the paintball thing from "10 Things I Hate About You", the movie, not the sucky thing it inspired that I won't acknowledge. Their kiss was like the Naruto-Sasuke kiss, the one fangirls like me love and say is more than an accident (which if it was, Sasuke would have beaten the crap out of Naruto, and Naruto out of him if he was smart enough to get it), anyways, it was a total accident. And god, for being such a pervert, I had such a hard time writing the word 'erection' in this! Anyways, please review. I'm sorry the last time I ordered you to. I learned my lesson, I will never order anyone to review again, but I will beg shamelessly, so please, please, please take pity on a poor author and review her fanfic, please?


	3. Good Luck, Chuck

June Ninth, the birthday of Rokudo Mukuro, the Guardian of the Mist. Also, it was the day Tsuna had planned a grand masquerade, inviting families from all over to celebrate their general success and the birth of one of his Guardians. And now, two months after dating Yonaka, he had another plan in mind. He was going to propose to her. He knew that he was still getting to know her, and that wanting to married after only two months was insane, but he knew that he loved her, and he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Besides, he argued, most engagements last for about two years, or longer, so it's not like they'd be strangers when they did get married.

"Tsuna," Reborn, dressed as a ninja, slid down from a rope hanging from on visible surface, "Have you got the ring yet?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna, now used to Reborn and his antics, sushed him in case someone should overhear and tell Yonaka, "Not here."

He led the infant into his office, locked the doors, and made sure all was secure before speaking to his old mentor, "How do you know?"

Reborn smacked him, "Simple information gathering."

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, showing a simple silver band to Reborn.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Reborn, gathering a fair bit of intel on Yonaka, knew that she would love it, "But I know a girl or two who'd like it."

Tsuna smiled and closed the box, re-pocketing it, "So you really think that she'll marry me?"

"She seems stupid enough to like you, and she did wait for five years just to see you," He hoped this wouldn't make Bianchi want to try to marry him again.

Tsuna knew that Reborn was being nice, so he let it slide, "I'm thinking of doing it at the party, just before midnight."

Reborn didn't care, he was merely concerned with the survival of the Vongola, "We should have Dr. Shamal make sure she's fit to give birth before you botch it up and marry her."

"Dammit, that's not why I'm marrying her! I love her!" Tsuna blushed, though he didn't notice it.

"Yeah, yeah," Reborn shook his head and left, "Good luck."

* * *

The day before the party, Tsuna was speaking with Gokudera and Chrome. Gokudera was in charge of security, like always, and Chrome was in charge of decorating, because of course Mukuro couldn't be bothered with such trivial things. Tsuna had made Gokudera, and everyone who was free, assist Chrome so he could plan his proposal.

"Boss, Mukuro-sama would like it if you would propose in private," Chrome didn't like to interfere with people's personal lives, but she had to bring it up.

Tsuna just wished she wouldn't have brought it up in front of Gokudera, who dropped the box of decorations he was holding, "Juudaime, what is this woman talking about?"

He sighed, "I'm going to propose."

Chrome gave him a small-half smile, "Congratulations, boss."

"How did Mukuro know?" Tsuna asked the timid one-eyed girl.

"As your right-hand man, surely I would have your office under constant supervision?" Mukuro himself walked over, seeing the perfect opportunity to rub it in Gokudera's face that he was the right-hand man, not him, and to just provoke as many as he could.

Tsuna guiltily found himself wishing that he had not accepted the Venicare's gift of Mukuro's release five years ago, "I thought I told you to stop bugging my office?"

"But Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro purred, "I was worried when Reborn asked you about a ring."

"Mukuro, that is none of your business," Tsuna saw that Gokudera had lost all the color in his face, "Go take Gokudera-kun to the infirmary."

"Boss, what about-"

"Chrome, can you talk to someone else about it? I have a headache," Tsuna did have a small headache, but he really just wanted to be alone.

"But it's about Yonaka-san," After much begging, and going over her head, Yonaka had gotten Chrome to train her, "She's behind you."

Tsuna spun around and there she was, standing right behind him, "Chrome-chan, would you mind if I stole him from you?"

She shook her head and went back to planing the party. Yonaka, somehow or other, had heard nothing of Tsuna's plans to marry her. She just wanted to talk ti him about their costumes, as they were going to the masquerade as a couple.

"I was looking at our costumes again, and I was wondering if we should switch masks?" They had gotten masks of the sun, for Tsuna, and the moon for her.

"Why?" He was perplexed by this sudden change of heart.

"Well, you know how we went with the celestial-theme, and we went with our masks because they fit our names and personalities? As its a masquerade, wouldn't it make more sense if we switched them?" She was really panicked about this.

Tsuna was so distracted and busy at the moment, he could barely keep up with everything, "I don't know."

She saw his frustration and she put her hand around his elbow, "You need a break before you explode."

He gratefully followed her to his room, "You're a life-saver."

She smiled at him and pointed at the bed, "Lay down."

He obeyed her and laid on top oh his blue comforter, "I owe you."

"No, you don't," She went to the bathroom for a moment and came back with a cold washcloth, "Rest."

She set the washcloth over his forehead and sat next to him, arms wrapped around his, her head against his shoulders, "I love you."

She smiled, "I know. I love you too."

That was the first time they said that to each other. It was also the first time they slept together. Not slept as in sex, slept as in they fell asleep in the aforementioned position. They rested like that for an hour or two, until everyone, as in all of the Guardians, friends, and family came into the room. The six Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, Gokudera Hayate, Takeshi Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, and Lambo, all knew about Yonaka, as did Kyoko, who stayed in Italy with her brother, I-Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Basil, and Dino, but Tsuna's mother and father had no idea about their son's girlfriend.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Sawada Nana scolded her son, waking them both up, "How dare you not mention that you live in a mansion!"

"Little Himawari Yonaka? Is that you?" Sawada Iemitsu knew her parents, "How are your folks?"

Tsuna and Yonaka looked at each other, amazed at how she met his parents. His mother didn't mind that he was bed with a girl, and his father asked how her parents were. Wow, were his parents blind, or did they just not care?

"Sorry okasan," Tsuna quickly got out of bed, unnerved at how everyone was looking at him.

"I haven't spoken to them in awhile, but they should be coming to the party," She followed Tsuna's lead, "Well, I should actually go, so-"

"Why don't you go with her Nana? It's not often Tsuna has a girlfriend," Iemitsu had heard from one of the Guardians that Tsuna had a new girlfriend.

"That sounds lovely! You don't mind dear?" Nana asked Yonaka.

"I'd be delighted," She lead Nana out of the room.

Iemitsu turned back to his son after his mother was gone. "Don't you know that her family is one of the biggest Vongola opposition?"

"We love each other," He wasn't in the mood to be watched by everyone, "Why doesn't everyone go prepare for the party?"

"Son, you really aim high, don't you? That girl is trouble, you'd be wise to end it as quickly as possible," He was only testing his son.

"I'm going to propose-"

"What? Nana and I haven't even heard about this girl until today, and you want to marry her without our consent? Have you rebelled that much?" He started to cry dramatically.

"Dad, I haven't asked her yet, so there's still time to get to know her," Tsuna wondered if he would be the first to tell Yonaka.

* * *

"So, how long have you been in love with Tsuna?" Nana asked once they left the room.

Yonaka looked at her in amazement, "How did-"

"I can tell a woman in love when I see one, and you, my dear, are as in love as one can get. Just like me and Tsuna's father~" Nana was truly a kind woman.

"Five years," She knew that, thinking back, she had loved him almost instantly.

"How long have you been dating?" Nana knew that her son was especially slow when it came to girls, that's why she was so lax.

"Two months," She sighed forlornly.

"You poor girl! I know that Tsuna really loves you though, because when you left, he was heartbroken, and when he was with Kyoko, I could tell that his mind was elsewhere. It was strange, because he had liked her for years, but he was a million miles away, thinking of you I'm sure," Nana was sharper than she appeared to be, at least when it came to love.

"Yeah? I don't know. He only told me today that he loves me," She was in the same boat though, "I love your son with all my heart, and I would leave it all behind in an instant for him."

She smiled dreamily, "Just like Iemitsu and I. You'll be rewarded, I promise. My son's a good boy, and you seem like a great girl, so I can't wait for you to join our family!"

"J...Join your family? You really think that that's likely?" Yonaka suddenly felt like she die happy, just hearing that.

"Why not?" Nana blinked, "It might take years, but you'll be my daughter-in-law!"

And that dragged her down again. Years. Of course she could wait, and she would, but that...That sounded very unappealing. Years. Ugh!

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly, Yonaka winning over both of Tsuna's parents. A few other guests had arrived, but mostly no one important, besides the Himawari family. Infamous around the world and having branches in each major country, the heads of it all, Himawari "Big Daddy Joe" Abe, and his lovely wife, Himawari Jolie, had arrived at Yonaka's apartment as she was talking with Nana about the masquerade, Yonaka's new baby sister in their mother's arms.

"Okasan! Father!" Yonaka was surprised to see her parents, standing in her doorway.

"Yonaka-chan!" Abe hugged his daughter warmly, proud to see the woman she had become, "Jolie, show her new sister! Show her Violet!"

Jolie reluctantly handed her oldest daughter the baby. She took baby Violet cautiously in her arms, smiling uncertainly at her. The baby blinked at her and broke out into a large smile.

"Goga! muhhnu!" The baby girl laughed in her sister's arms.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Hello, Violet."

Abe smilled at Nana, "And who is this lovely woman?"

"This is my boyfriend's mother, Sawada Nana." She handed back Violet to her mother.

"Sawada?" Her mother shrieked as if spider had just biten her baby.

"You know Tsu-kun?" Nana blinked.

Abe looked at Jolie, "Take Violet to George-Gustave. So, my daughter, my first born, you are with a very prosperous young man, aren't you? Actually, I was planing on talking shop with him."

"Papa, where's Damon? Or Raizo? Why is George-Gustave here?" She was confused because Damon was the first son, Raizo the second. One of them should have been home.

"Damon's in America, pursuing acting, and Raizo is working," He was proud of each of his children, "Being the fourth born, George-Gustave is in charge."

To clarify, Yonaka was born first, then Damon (19), Raizo (19), George-Gustave (17), Yuuki (16), Tristan-Anton (15), Haruka (13), Chirstian-Gerard (9), Kyo (5), and Violet (1). There was only three girls, Yonaka, Yuuki, and Violet, and the rest were boys. Being the oldest, Yonaka is in charge of the entire family, including the mafia members, once Abe retires or dies, and the only way she gets out of that is to either die or marry a boss with a bigger family, and of those, there was only one.

"Oh." She didn't think that Damon would actual move to America and try his hand at acting.

Nana suddenly remembered she had to talk with Tsuna, so she excused herself, "I'm so sorry, I forgot that I have to talk with my son about something! It was so nice meeting you!"

"Bye, Nana-san!" Yonaka waved after her and turned back to her father, "So, what business do you have with Tsuna?"

"Tsuna? I know you're highly informal, but to call him like that so casually!" Abe was one of the most traditional men you'll ever meet, catering to not only his Japanese culture, but to his wife's French culture as well.

She shrugged, "He lets everyone call him that, besides, we're in love."

"Love? I won't have it! Not until he does everything properly!" Abe shook his head, "My business will see none of his if he does not introduce himself to me and we talk!"

* * *

Wup, wup! So, still no reviews...does anyone even read this part at the bottom? Is everyone lazy? Do they really have nothing to say? I'm just trying to understand, really. When I read a fic, I try to review for every single chapter, and I'm just looking a review here or there. I order, I beg, I ignore. Nothing. Well, I guess it's not about that (I want the reviews so I can improve and make the next story, chapter, whatever, better for the reader).

I know that time, blah, boring, blah, but within the next few chapters, it will get exciting. Yes, she has a huge family, and is a boss-to-be. Mukuro's the right-hand becuase in the mnaga, Byakuran alluded it as a possibility, and it's too obvious if Gokuder'as the right-hand, so, voila!


	4. Good Night, Sweet Prince

Before the party started, Tsuna was siting alone in his office with Abe, Yonaka's father. They were glaring at each other for the past ten minutes, scrutinizing each other. Tsuna had called him into the office to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage, but Tsuna planed on proposing to her either way. Abe, worried about the future of his family in the hands of his oldest, wanted to marry her off to the only family bigger than their own, before he found out that she was already with him that is.

"So," Abe broke the silence first, "Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, why have you brought me here?"

Tsuna leaned forward, locking his finger together under his chin, "You know why. You've been agitated ever since you arrived, after visiting your daughter."

"I haven't seen her in a very long time," Abe was not faltering under Tsuna's intense gaze, "I hear from her that you two are dating, and while I can't stop that, I can prevent any further action. I've started wars for less."

"I'd do anything for her. I love your daughter, and I want to marry her," Tsuna was point-blank with his words, though he really hoped that he wouldn't have to drag his family through another fight just for his own personal reasons.

Abe looked at him sternly, challenging how much he really knew about daughter, "What is her birth-date? Her favorite color? Allergies?"

"February 16, magenta, and she's allergic to cats. She always wanted to play outside in the rain, but because no one let her, she now stays indoors and watches it wistfully. She believes in love, and she wants to be loved for who she is on the inside. She hates the smell of roses, but they are her second favorite flower, after sunflowers. She can't cook, but she tries anyways. She's very caring, even though she's an assassin," Tsuna could have said so much more, but he felt that he had made his point.

"You know her very well, and she is a fair judge in character, so I won't waste time debating that with you. Tell me, why do you think that you're worthy for her?" Abe wanted to hear a true answer, and he knew that Tsuna would give it.

Tsuna never thought for a single second that he was good enough for her, "That's like asking an ant how it is to be a giant. Every day, I find myself asking how I was lucky enough to meet her."

"Indeed. It is clear that you care for her, and she for you, but I still have my doubts. However, I give my baby girl whatever she wants, and for some reason, she seems to want you, so I give my blessing," It seemed that this was going against his very grain, "But I warn you, if you ever break her heart, you will be sorry. I'll make your entire family pay, and then, just before it breaks, I will make you pay personally."

Tsuna was sure that his family wouldn't break so easily, but gaining Yonaka's father's approval was more important than pointing that out, "Thank you sir, I promise that I will try to always keep her happy."

* * *

Yonaka sat in her old room, left perfectly intact, complete with black bows and blood red curtains. She was sprawled over her white Gothic-princess bedspread, a fluffy pink towel around her. Yuuki was running her fingers through her sister's silky locks, imagining how to best do it for the party. Yonaka was always close with her siblings, but she was closest with Damon and Yuuki.

"So, how happy was mom when she had Violet?" Yonaka asked, knowing that her mother had always wanted the perfect daughter.

Yuuki shrugged, too like her sister for their mother's liking, "You know mom."

"Unfortunately," She never had a good relationship with her mother.

Yuuki frowned, "Na-nee-chan, this guy, how much do you like him?"

Yonaka missed the remorseful tone in Yuuki's voice, "I love him. I want to marry him and spend the remainder of my years with him."

"That makes you sound so old! Nee-chan, how much do you love him?" Yuuki rephrased her question.

She looked at her little sister sharply, "Yuuki! That is highly un-"

"Nee-chan, please?" She begged, using her cutest face possible.

Yonaka sighed, "I'd do anything for him."

"Would you kill for him? Steal? Harm yourself? Would you kill your family for him? How far would you go?" Yuuki was obviously a disturbed girl, but being raised in an environment like theirs, Yonaka saw her questions a perfectly normal.

She had to really think about it, "...Yes."

* * *

At seven, the masquerade began. Tsuna, with Yonaka by his side, opened the doors into the mansion and let the guests in, the Guardians lined behind them. They all mingled and danced around in masked blurs of color, a band playing all manner of music to fit all tastes. Tsuna and Yonaka shook many hands, greeted many old allies, and reunited with several friends. Yonaka was introduced to many people, a majority of whom asked if she was his wife. Sensing that it was wearing on her nerves sooner than he expected, Tsuna decided to take her aside sooner than planed.

"Yonaka, come with me," He whispered in her ear after they had spoken with Dino.

She followed him, wondering what this was all about, "Tsuna, the party-"

"Can wait," He led her into his room, "I wanted to wait until a little later, but I think that now is as good as then."

She looked back at the doors, "Tsuna, if we don't hurry back, people will talk..."

He just smiled at her cutely and bent down on one knee, taking her hands in his and pulling a small black box from his pocket in a single fluid movement, "This isn't very original, but I just want to start my life with you as soon as possible. Himawari Yonaka, will you marry me?"

She looked at him, dumbfounded, "Huh?"

He laughed, "Marry me. You know, the big church, the white dress?"

She blinked, barely fathoming his words, "You want to marry me? Why?"

"Hm, that's a good question. And I have many answers," He kissed her hand, "And if you say 'yes', then I'll have forever to tell you."

She wanted this more than anything, but still, "Tsuna's too shy to ask something like that, so who are you really?"

"I don't...Why are you doubting me? Yonaka," Tsuna stood back up and whispered into her ear, "Do you remember our second date? We wanted to go on a picnic, but you got sick the night before? You still tried, but we ended up in the bathroom. I held your hair back for you while you tried to apologize?"

That proved it to her, "Oh, Tsuna!"

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" He handed her the box so she could look at the ring.

"Yes!" She hugged him, pulling her weight from her feet into her arms.

* * *

"Lame! That story's way too predictable!" A young boy in blue footsie pajamas accused.

"Well, that's what happened," Tsuna shrugged, "If you want an original story, read a mystery."

"Tsuna!" Yonaka scolded her husband, kissing her son's forehead, "Your sister wanted to hear the story-"

The boy frowned at his mother, "But she always picks this story when it's her turn!"

Tsuna looked admiringly at his son, "Maybe we should stop telling it once she falls asleep?"

"Fine," She agreed, smiling between her children.

"Good night," Tsuna and Yonaka kissed their children's forehead and tucked them in.

"Mommy...How long will it be?" The boy's little sister asked before her parents left the room.

Yonaka smiled at her daughter, "Your father and I got married two years after the party, and a year after that, we had your brother. You came the second year after him, and on our anniversary, we found out about your new baby brother or sister"

* * *

I agree with the kid, this story IS lame and predictable, and I'm truly sorry! *Offers arm to angry mob but rethinks it* Anyways, they got married and had two and a half kids. A five year-old boy and a three year-old girl. I got stuck, and I lost steam, same old, same old. I have no excuses T-T


End file.
